


I love you, don't you love me?

by Sunshinelollipops13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelollipops13/pseuds/Sunshinelollipops13
Summary: To love too much





	I love you, don't you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this is going to turn out.

_**Begging** _

_"No please."_

_"Please don't do this!"_

_"Oh my god please no!"_

_"You can't do this to me! I didn't do anything!"_

_"LET ME GO!"_

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_Noise_ **

**** _Cries of desperation as flesh is torn from bone._

_Howling like a wild animal as the sleek blade plunges into its target again again._

_Gurgling as blood is forced into the lungs spewing from the throat._

_High pitched laughter bounding off the walls._

_Wet sloshing sounds as the blade hits nothing but mush._

_Giggling._

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_Silence_ **

_They have notice me now_

_No one left_

_Only me_

_Only me_

_They have to love me, I'm the only one left to love_

_Just me_

_Just them_

_Just them and I_

_They will notice me now_

_They will love me_

_I'm the only one_

_They will love me_

_They will love Me_

_They will LOVE ME  
_

_They WILL LOVE ME_

_THEY WILL LOVE ME_

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_Them_ **

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"They are all gone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't think it does."_

_"Where are they."_

_"I'm here and all you can think about is the others? DO I EVEN MATTER TO YOU!"_

_"What did you do?"_

_....._

_"What did you DO?!"_

_....._

_TELL ME!_

_"Don't you love me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do. You. Love. Me."_

_"Do I love you? Why would I love you?!"_

_"You don't love me?"_

_"I would never love you."_

_....._

_"You are a monster."_

_"Take that back!"_

_"No, you are a monster!"_

_"I said take it back!"_

_"NO!"_

_*****  
_

_***** _

_***** _

_**Bliss** _

_Am I monster?_

_I can't be a monster._

_If I was a monster they wouldn't be with me right now._

_"I love you. Do you love me?"_

_...._

_"Hmm that's alright I know you love me. I know you didn't all those things you said before."_

 

_Everything is perfect._

_Just them and I._

_I love you._

_I love you so much._

_And there is no one to get in the way._

_"You can't even get in the way of our love anymore."_

_I love you._

_And you love me._

_We'll be so happy together._

_Just you and me._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
